Remember
by DAForever62442
Summary: This shows the sibling gathering mentioned in my other story, Dear Fred, Love Ginny as well as Fred's funeral. I love post-Deathly Hallows fics, so I figured I'd try it myself. Horrible summary, but I'm no good at things like that... As always,
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This shows the sibling gathering mentioned in my other story, Dear Fred, Love Ginny as well as Fred's funeral. I love post-Deathly Hallows fics, so I figured I'd try it myself. Horrible summary, but I'm no good at things like that... As always, R&R

**A/N:** First ever Harry Potter chapter fic! As always, R&R! This chapter is an introduction of sorts, which I guess explains why it's so short. I don't really like this chapter, in my opinion it isn't very good. I post all my disclaimers on my profile. I don't think this is against the rules, but I really haven't looked into it, so tell me if it is... And you probably aren't even reading this, so on to the story!

"_We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower a man who has lost his wife, but that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence"_

_-Joseph Roux_

Chapter 1

It was the day before Fred's funeral, and everyone at the Burrow was on edge. All they could think about was that terrible night, the night Fred and so many others had died: the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. Even though evil had been abolished, there was still a gaping hole in everyone's hearts. George felt the hole most of all. Everyone else was preparing for the funeral: cleaning, setting up chairs, cooking. George felt he just couldn't face all that. Fred had been his twin, his other half. George just could not believe that Fred was gone. Admitting the truth would cause George to break. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, how he would be able to face the funeral. He supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

During the day, George had sought out all of his remaining siblings, including Harry and Hermione, who were staying at the Burrow. To each he said the same thing: "Meeting in my room tonight at midnight, after everyone else is asleep." His siblings and friends looked puzzled, but they all agreed to come. George wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, especially not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Much, much better than chapter 1, though kind of long. :D As always, R&R.

Chapter 2

The clock struck midnight as the Weasley siblings, Harry, and Hermione settled down on George's bed and the floor around it. They were all wondering why George had summoned them at this hour, much less given them permission to sit on his bed, but were too afraid to ask. George would tell them eventually, and at any rate nobody wanted to risk Mrs. Weasley's wrath if she caught them out of bed. "OK," whispered George, sitting on his twin's bed. "As the funeral," George's voice cracked slightly, though he tried to cover it up, "Is tomorrow-well, actually today, as it's after midnight-I thought we could sort of get together before..." "Sort of like a pre-funeral," Ginny added, "to prepare us for the real thing, and to share memories." George nodded. "Exactly. It seems like nobody-myself included-has really been able to talk about Fred since...that night," George whispered. "I feel like Fred would want us to remember all the good times, instead of just dwelling on the fact that he..." George's voice faltered. He still found it hard to say that Fred was dead out loud, and had thus far avoided saying it. To say it would make it final, absolute, irretrievable. After a moment, Ron spoke up from the bed next to George. "I'll start. I remember the time you and Fred stole Percy's Prefect band 'improved' it-twice-so that it said 'Bighead Boy,' and the time Percy chased you two all over the Gyrffindor common room to get his badge back the third time you stole it?" Everyone except Percy laughed a little at the memory. "Remember when everyone thought I was the Heir of Syltherin," reminisced Harry from the floor near the bed, "and you and Fred followed me all over Hogwarts saying 'Seriously evil wizard coming through, make way for the Heir of Slytherin?'" George smiled weakly. "Those were the days."

They continued in this manner, laughing and occasionally gasping as they recounted their various adventures with Fred and George, both at Hogwarts and outside of school. Gradually, George began to cheer up, contributing the "Gred and Forge" memory from their third year Christmas, as well as several run-ins with Filch. And pranks. Lots of pranks. After all, he and Fred hadn't been Trouble-Makers-in-Chief for nothing.

"I remember during my fifth year how you and Fred wanted to test your products on the first years. When Hermione found out, she was furious." said Ron. "Yeah, and after that little incident we had to do all the testing in secret," laughed George. "Really, Hermione, Fred was right. We weren't harming them, we already knew it was all safe. We tested it all on ourselves. That was just to make sure everyone reacts the same. It wouldn't do to have products with poor results, now would it? That wouldn't be all that entertaining." "For you, maybe. But what if they had reacted badly?" Hermione argued back only out of habit, she couldn't really get angry, not tonight.

Hermione grinned. "I remember the fireworks and Umbridge. Those fireworks were impressive." George brightened. "Revenge is sweet. That was awesome, seeing old Toad Face run around all day, trying to put them out." "What happened?" asked Bill, Charlie, and Percy together. "Well," said Ginny in an amused voice, "Those two and Lee Jordan decided it would be entertaining to set their entire stock of fireworks burning around Hogwarts all day. It so happened to be Toad Face's first day as Headmistress, and she spent it running around putting out fireworks!" Everyone laughed at the thought, including the three oldest brothers, who had heard all about Umbridge. Percy (Bill and Charlie had been filled in via letters) had wanted to be filled in on everything after the battle, and the others were only too happy to tell.

"Remember the swamp?" Harry asked. "George, I don't know if we ever told you, but Toad Face and Filch spent _ages _trying to get rid of it, with no success. Flitwick got rid of it in the end, only took him about ten seconds from what I heard." Ginny nodded in agreement, confirming the time. George grinned. "One of our more brilliant ideas, I might add. All so you could talk with Sirius." "Yeah, and then you and Fred escaped on your brooms," said Ron. "Mum was furious after that! Then again, I was positive she would find a way to blame it all on me, somehow..."

After a while, George's expression turned serious. This was so out of character that they all fell silent and stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Recoiling a bit under all the stares (which also wasn't like him), George cleared his throat. "Mum suggested to me a few days ago that I try writing a letter to Fred, she said it would make me feel better. I said I didn't see how that could help, since I can never see his reaction to it. But in the end I decided I had nothing to loose, so I wrote the letter. I was thinking that, maybe, we could all write one, to say at..." George trailed off. He couldn't tell if the others liked this idea, but he thought it worthwhile to at least suggest it. The letter, though he wasn't about to admit it, had helped, and George hoped that letter writing could help his siblings and friends as well.

After a pause, Charlie said unexpectedly, "I think that's a great idea. We should have plenty of time, the service is in the evening. It would be more personal than speeches, like we really are talking to Fred. I'm going to write a letter and see where it goes." Ginny looked up. "So am I," she whispered. "Even though I can never see his reaction to it. We can put the letters on his casket, one from each of us." Percy was next to speak, his voice choked slightly. "I'm in. You think we should talk to Mum or Dad about this idea, once the letters are written?" George looked thoughtful. "No, let's surprise them. I think that will make it more effective, if you know what I mean." In the end, everyone agreed to write a letter, read it at the funeral, and place it on Fred's casket. The gathering disbanded (it was 4 am, and they all had to go to the funeral later, it wouldn't do to fall asleep there), and everyone went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Giant chapter! Sorry this is so long, but I couldn't find a way to split the letters into several chapters, hopefully it isn't too boring/repetitive. I tried to mix it up, but there is only so much for them to say... Reviews make me very happy. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was early evening, and the moths were just starting to come out. Golden chairs had been set up in the garden, where a great wood casket rested. Flowers surrounded the casket, which was open, but too high for anyone in the chairs to see inside. The service was to be lead by a small, white-haired wizard in black robes. Black-robed guests flied into seats. Everyone knew just about everyone else, but nobody really felt like talking. Each of the Weasley siblings, Hermione, and Harry carried a piece of parchment with them. As the guests settled down, the white-haired wizard got up in front, standing on a raised platform behind the casket. Music started, a mournful, emotional melody. Arthur and Molly Weasley came slowly up the isle. Both had tears streaming down their faces, their features etched with expressions of the deepest sadness. The kind of choking sadness that comes only when the unthinkable happens. Molly carried her son's lifeless body. Flowers of every color adorned the dark wood casket. They approached the casket, and Molly placed Fred's body into it. Molly and Arthur returned to their front-row seats as the wizard in front cleared his throat and began to talk. There was not a dry eye in the garden, tears were streaming down every face. The wizard talked about Fred's life, how he could always make people laugh. Good memories, nothing of the battle that had claimed Fred and so many others. Fred's siblings and friends hardly heard a word. They were waiting until the speech was over, so they could begin theirs. The moment arrived for the family to speak. It had been decided at the meeting the night before that George would go first, then they would go oldest to youngest, then Harry and Hermione. George got up and began to walk toward the front, letter in hand. When he reached the front, he addressed the assembled guests. George cleared his throat and took out his letter. He tuned out the guests, imagined he was speaking to Fred.

"_Dear Fred,_

_ Today is the day of your funeral. Honestly, I never thought I would be attending your funeral. I never imagined one of us dying and leaving the other. I've always thought we would do it together, like everything else. But that's not the case. I'm here, and you're gone, where I'll never see you again..._

George's voice began to shake and tears began to fall down his face, but he made no effort wipe them away.

_...It still hurts to know I'll never get to hear your voice again, never get to pull another prank with you. I'll never forget the time I had with you: nearly getting skinned alive by Filch and our mother, pulling pranks, playing the Who's Who game, scheming about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and plotting revenge against Malfoy and Snape. Playing the Who's Who game with everyone..._

Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering about what the twins had plotted. They would have to ask George sometime.

_...We've always been 'Fred and George,' and I don't see how I can ever stop being 'and George.' You were my other half. We could look at each other and see our own reflections looking back. I'm so glad you got to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes realized, through all that hard work we put into it, even if it was only a year. I don't think I would have been able to open the shop without you..._

Tears fell thick and fast down George's face, but he was determined to finish. He looked up, and saw every eye turned towards him. Not one eye or face was dry.

_...Remember how we used to start and finish each each other's sentences? I keep waiting for you to start the sentence, as you usually did. I think of the ending to say once you've said the beginning. Or I'll start talking and wait for you to finish my sentences. You were my best friend, my other half, and we have always done everything together. Now I have to go through the rest of my life alone, an adventure I will never get to share with you._

_ I pretend like I'm okay, mostly to avoid the fussing. But that isn't true. I feel like a part of me, an important part necessary to function properly, has gone and can't be replaced. I can't stop thinking about how I never got to say good bye, to tell you I love you. If only I had been there when that wall exploded. I could have died with you, or saved you and died in your place. Anything to change the story, change it so neither of us are alone, to save myself from the pain that consumes me. I wish I could talk to you once more, to hear you laugh again, to pull one more prank._

_ Do you wish you were still here with us? Do you ever think about all the good times we've shared? I do. Every day. _

_Your Partner in Crime, _

_George_

George walked silently over to his twin's casket and carefully placed the letter between his hands. "Good bye, Gred," he whispered. In the days since Fred's death, George had refused to accept the fact, had kept looking for a loophole. A way, any way, that Fred could somehow return. George turned and walked back up the isle, not bothering to wipe away the tears anymore. Bill got up silently and walked down the isle to the front. He took out his letter, brushed away the tears blurring his vision, and began to read:

_Dear Fred,_

_ It is the day of your funeral, and I still can't believe you're gone. Life isn't going to be the same without you playing pranks and making everyone laugh. _

_ I miss you more than I could say. I can't stop thinking how I never got to say good bye. We assumed we would all survive that night, but we didn't. With you gone, there's a huge hole where you used to be. It feels like we will never be whole again, now that you're gone. _

_ Everything has changed, yet it is still the same. Kingsley is now minister, all the Death Eaters have been rounded up, evil has been vanquished. Everything should be perfect, yet nobody wants to celebrate. We are all thinking of all the people who gave their lives to bring Voldemort down: Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Ted Tonks, Collin... And you. You and George were the life and soul of parties, cracking jokes, laughing. _

_ I remember the time, five years ago, when you and the rest of the family came to Egypt to visit. You and George tried to shut Percy in a pyramid..._

Percy pulled an annoyed face at the mention of that unfortunate event.

_...but Mum spotted you and made you let Percy go..._

"Never shut your siblings in a pyramid, no matter how much you think they deserve it," said Mrs. Weasley softly. Those had been her exact words when she had found out what her sons were up to five years ago.

_... And when you put beetles in my soup...that was just gross. But still pretty funny. I still can't work out how you two managed to do that, what with Mum always on the look out. I also remember when we were kids and we used to practice Quidditch, and we always made Ron Keep. That was always interesting, even without being outstripped by butterflies. _

Charlie, Ron, and George smiled at the memory. Those were the days.

_I just wanted to say I love you, Fred._

_Your Brother, _

_Bill_

Bill finished reading, placed the letter into Fred's casket, and walked back to his seat, the tears falling faster than ever. Charlie came up after him, also carrying a letter. The second oldest Weasley walked slowly to the platform at the front and unfolded his letter.

_Dear Fred,_

_ It's the day of your funeral. George suggested we write these letters, told us it would make us feel better. Apparently Mum told him to do it and it really helped, so here we are. I wish I could see your reaction to all these letters. You would probably laugh at us. But I assure you, every word of these letters is true._

_ I wish I could hear you laugh again. That was always something I looked forward to when I came home: you and George pranking everybody. You were brilliant pranksters, I'll admit that. You always knew, somehow, what would get the biggest laugh._

_ You weren't afraid to break off from others' expectations, you did what you wanted. Mum wanted you to go the Ministry, but you and George were determined to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, no matter what the cost... _

"I the _had _gone, I have to say they probably wouldn't have lasted long," muttered Mr. Weasley, though not unkindly.

_...I'm glad you got to see that dream come true, even if only for a short time. In light of Voldemort's return, we needed some laughs, and you two were the perfect people to give them. _

_ I remember how you and George drove us all crazy with the Who's Who game. We took all that for granted, never once imagining that we'd loose it all. _

_ Everyone has been saying this, and it's true, so I'll say it again: we all thought we were going to see each other once it was all over, that we would all be alive. We never thought any of us wouldn't make it out. How wrong we were. So many didn't make it out: Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey..._

_I think I'll stop writing now. I just wanted to say I love you, and am glad to count you as my family. _

_Love, _

_Charlie_

The sun was beginning to set by now, and lanterns had been lit all through the garden. The sky turned pink and orange, like a fire had been lit in the heavens. Charlie walked to his brother's casket and placed the letter into it. "Good bye, brother," Charlie whispered, and he walked back to his seat, to be replaced by Percy. Quiet tears could be heard in the otherwise silent garden as Percy unfolded his letter.

_Dear Fred,_

_ It should have been me who died, this should be my funeral. I was the git who abandoned everyone, who failed to see what was right in front of me. Who was blinded by ambition. You were the brave one, the funny one, the popular one. You didn't deserve to die. _

_ Whenever I think of you, all I can say is _I'm sorry. _Sorry I never saw what was right in front of me. Sorry I caused you all so much pain. Sorry I let you die. I should have been there, as an older brother, to protect you. I know that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but still. I love you Fred, and I hope you knew that. I never wanted anyone in the family dead. If only I had seen the truth sooner, I might have been of more use, instead of causing everyone more trouble._

_ I remember all the times at Hogwarts and at home when all I did was boss you around. I take it all back now-well, most of it. Not the time you and George tried (successfully, I might add) to give me a Canary Creme. When they were still in development..._

This earned a small laugh from the assembled guests. "You were only a canary for a week, Perce! It was a great testing opportunity!" George called out. "Really, it could have been worse! Remember the 'fertilizer' from Norway?" The rest of the family smiled at the memory. Now, _that _had been very entertaining.

_...Still, you were a brilliant prankster. Everyone loved, and still loves, your joke shop. I bet even Mum realizes now that it _is _a good career path. Look at how successful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is. _

_ With you gone, nobody feels like smiling even though it's all over. We all feel lost, like a part of us has been taken and will never return. _

_Love, your brother, _

_Percy_

Percy finished reading and placed his letter in Fred's casket, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Fred. I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye, brother," whispered Percy to Fred's lifeless body. It was Ron's turn next. He had been second closest to Fred, after George. Tears dripped off the end of his long nose as he rose and took his place on the platform. When he began to read, his voice sounded as if he had a bad cold.

_Dear Fred, _

_ I'm going to start out with something happy, a good memory. Remember the times over the summer when we were at Grimmauld Place and kept trying to get information out of the adults? All the ways we came up with to get the information without being skinned alive? I also remember that time we flew the flying car to Privet Drive to rescue Harry from the Dursleys. We nearly got killed when we go back, but it was worth it... _

Harry and George smirked at the mention of the flying car. Now _that _had been quite a night.

_...I've always admired you, Fred. The way you never let scum like the Slytherins get under your skin, the way you went on with your joke shop plans even when Mum burned all your order forms and price lists. You were an inspiration to me, a role model. Both you and George. You were smart, brave, and funny, and a good Quidditch player. You were everything I wanted to be. I'll miss all the weird advice you used to give me, about everything. _

"Thanks, Ron, I'll remember that one," said George.

_ ...If you're up there watching this right now, you're probably laughing at all the letters you're getting, telling Lupin to lighten up and listen a bit. Have you met Harry's parents up there? I hope you're enjoying yourself more than we are, Fred. _

_ Nobody, myself included, wants to celebrate. It seems indecent to smile, to celebrate, even though Voldemort has been defeated. I can't imagine life without you-I keep expecting you to come bursting into the room laughing about something, or else sneaking by to prank someone. But then I remind myself that you're gone. _

_I love you Fred, and will always miss you. 'Till the day I die._

_Love From Your Brother,_

_Ron_

Ron finished reading his letter, whipped away the tears from the end of his nose, and placed the letter into his brother's casket. "Bye, Fred," he whispered. As he returned to his seat next to Hermione, Ginny got up and tok her place at the front. Ron turned his attention to the front, where Ginny was standing. Her face was wet with tears, and her voice shook as she began to read her letter.

_Dear Fred,_

_ George suggested I write this letter. Mum told him to write one, and he said it helped. Even though you can never read it, and he "can't see your reaction to it." George told our brothers, me, Harry, and Hermione this last night, when the others were in bed. I have to admit, it was nice to be all together. It was all George's idea, he wanted to make sure we would be all right the next day. We all got together without the parents, a sibling gathering (of course, we all consider Harry and Hermione to be part of the family, and you already knew that) before the funeral. It didn't feel quite right without you though, and we could all feel it. It was like a huge chunk was missing where you should be... _

Everyone who had been at that meeting nodded glumly in agreement.

_ ...It's the day of your funeral, and nobody can stop thinking about that terrible night. Everyone misses you, and nothing has been the same. It should be a time of celebration-Voldemort has been defeated, the Death Eaters and other Dark things stamped out. But it's not like that. Everyone feels, though nobody says it out loud, like it would be indecent to celebrate. Any sort of celebration seems impossible without you, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and everyone else. It was never a party without you, Fred. You and George were the life of a party, cracking jokes, smuggling food, and making everyone laugh. It hurts to know that we will never hear your laugh again, as if you and George just pranked someone. _

_ I always admired your bravery and nerve, the way you never let anyone or anything get to you. You and George were role models to me, and, though he'd probably never admit it, to Ron. You were always willing to stand up for what you believed in, and for the people you loved, no matter what the cost to you. You gave your life for the protection of so many others, as we would have done, and did, for you. You did what you wanted, you never let anyone get in the way of your plans, not even Mum. _

_ We keep calling George Fred by accident, like we always have. He used to laugh about it, as did you, and play the Who's Who game with all of us. It got on all our nerves sometimes (except maybe Harry's, he could always tell you two apart)..._

"You would never _believe_ how much we enjoyed doing that. It's a classic," said George. Then his face turned somber has remembered that that classic could no longer be used.

_...but now that you're gone we realize how much all that meant to us, how much it was part of our lives. _

_ I'll be honest, Fred. It's not just George who's hurting. It's all of us, myself included. I still can't believe that you are gone, and never coming back. That I will never hear your laugh again, or walk into a room to find that you have pranked someone. _

_Love, Your Sister, _

_Ginny_

Ginny finished reading and placed the letter on her brother's casket. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, saying goodbye to someone she never imagined dying. Someone who she always thought would be there for her. "Good bye, Fred," she managed, before the tears really started to fall. She made her way back to her seat next to Harry, still crying hard. As she sat down, Harry got up to read his letter. Standing on the platform, he began to read, his voice shanking slightly.

_Dear Fred,_

_ Today is your funeral. The day we never thought would happen for a long, long time. I keep wishing I had given myself over to Voldemort sooner, then you and the others might not have died. I keep thinking it was all my fault, I lead Voldemort to Hogwarts in the first place, I was the one he wanted, yet i didn't go until it was too late..._

"Harry, for the last time, _it wasn't your fault!" _said Hermione and Ginny together. "He would have come eventually, it was only a matter of time," added Ron, "you know he would have wanted to check on...it." They still had not told the rest of the family about the mission to get the Horcruxes. There just hadn't been a good time yet. "I know," said Harry guiltily, "but I can't help it." He continued reading:

_...I wish we could have had the chance to tell you all that happened during and after the battle...all the things we've found out. About Dumbledore, about Snape, even about Voldemort himself. You would have been very surprised at who's side Snape was on the entire time. It was ours. He loved my mother, and so he came to our side. I can just picture your face: your mouth would be wide open in shock..._

George wore a similar expression. _Snape, a good guy? But he _hated _Harry!_

_...Life just isn't the same without you, Fred. We all know it, but don't say it. With you gone, it's like a huge part of each of us is gone too. We don't talk about it, but we know its there. It' s almost like we don't quite know how to function: we may talk, eat, and act normally, but there is still something missing. Sorry, George, for brining you up, but I think you would relate to this most..._

"It's fine. I'm probably the best person to use. How many other twins (besides Padma and Parvati) do we know?"

_...As I have no biological siblings, I can't say for certain, but I think adoptive siblings work the same way. When one is missing, nothing feels right. _

_Just wanted to say I miss you, and will always think of you as a brother. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

Harry looked up as he finished reading. Night really had fallen, the enchanted lanterns in the garden giving the only light. He walked up to the casket and placed the letter into it. "Good bye, Fred," whispered Harry. After a minute, he turned and walked back down the aisle towards his seat next to Ginny. As he sat down, Hermione got up and walked to the front, her eyes sparkling with tears. She began to read in a slightly shaky voice.

_Dear Fred, _

_ Today is your funeral. Nobody has wanted to smile since the battle, even though it's all over. _

_ I wish I hadn't given you such a hard time about your joke shop products. I take it all back. I might even buy some of them-who knows, they might come in handy someday. I'll admit they were very useful while Harry, Ron, and I were on the run..._

'I'll remember that, Hermione," called George. Hermione just looked at him sheepishly. "Well, they _were _useful," added Ron. To Harry, he said, "Remember the Ministry?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

_...Especially the Puking Pastilles, Extendable Ears, and Decoy Detonators. You were truly brilliant when it came to business and jokes. You and George always knew what products would sell the best, what people wanted from a joke shop. I wish I had told you all this before the battle. You would probably never let me hear the end of it and always remind me of it whenever I'm 'annoying' about rule breaking. _

_ I hope you are appreciating all these letters, Fred. I hope you're having a good time, encouraging Lupin to lighten up, hanging out with Tonks. I hear Harry's father and Sirius were real trouble makers. I bet you get along well with them. _

_ We all miss you, Fred. I keep thinking about how I never really got to say good bye. I assumed, like everyone else, that we would all get through that night. But that wasn't the case. If it was, we wouldn't be at your funeral tonight. You, Lupin, Tonks, and everyone else would be here, celebrating with us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

Hermione dried her eyes and placed the letter into Fred's casket. "Good bye," she whispered. Hermione made her way back to her seat beside Ron. Music began to play agin, softly, then getting louder. It was a stirring, hopeful tune. Hopeful that Fred was at peace. Hopeful for the future.


End file.
